O primeiro amor de Vegeta
by Son Luisa
Summary: Uma estória de amor que acontece depois de um sonho. -Vegeta e Bulma-
1. Chapter 1

Dedico essa fic a uma grande amiga minha, Maria Angélica. Não sou muito boa em escrever romances e panz *Típica pessoa nada romântica*, mas como foi um pedido dela, vou tentar. XD

Espero que gostem. :D

Let's Go!

Capítulo 1: _**A felicidade começa com um sonho**_.

**Homem:**_ "EI! VOCÊ!"_

**Mulher: **_"Está falando comigo?"_

**Mulher: **_"O que você quer?" _

**Homem: **_"Acho que gosto de você..." _–diz meio emburrado e sem graça-

**Mulher: **_"O quê? Para com isso, vocês saiyajins tem essas brincadeiras sem graças, também?"_ –fala com raiva-

**Homem: **_"Estou falando sério."_

Bulma de repente acorda. "Ah, foi só um sonho...", diz ela. A herdeira da família Briefs levanta da cama e vai até a cozinha para beber um pouco d'água. Chegando lá, ela vê uma pessoa parada olhando a janela.

**Bulma: **"Por que está aí? Não consegue dormir, Vegeta?"

**Vegeta: **"Hunf, é."

**Bulma: **"Quer conversar?"

**Vegeta: **"Pode ser..." –vira a cara-

**Bulma: **_"Também não precisa virar a cara..." _ -pensa-

Os dois sentam na mesa da cozinha, onde só se ouvia o tic-tac do relógio. Bulma olha para um relógio e vê que são quase 4 da manhã. Ela fica observando Vegeta, fixando seu olhar nos olhos dele. Vegeta parece ficar meio incomodado com isso, mas permanece quieto até que...

**Vegeta: **"Está olhando o quê!"

**Bulma: **"Nada!" –fala com um tom de raiva-

**Vegeta: **"O que você queria falar?"

**Bulma: **"Eu queria comentar contigo um sonho que tive agora há pouco. Eu sonhei que você dizia que me amava... que besteira. Hahahaha. Como se você fosse dizer uma coisa como essa! Hahahah!"

Como Vegeta havia voltado para a Terra, ele passou a morar na casa da família Briefs. Bulma sempre esteve ao seu lado, o ajudando a se adaptar ao planeta onde seu rival, Kakarotto, foi mandando. Vegeta tinha o objetivo de destruir a Terra e todos os seus habitantes e toda vez que se lembrava que ele queria fazer isso, batia um arrependimento lá dentro. Ele não era mais o cara egoísta e ranzinza que era antes. O tempo em que ele ficou na Terra após a morte de Frezza o fez mudar, o fez pensar mais na sua vida, no seu futuro... mas, o que ele queria? Iria morar na Terra de vez? Sim, talvez sim. Ele não tinha mais para onde ir. Não tinha mais seu planeta, seus companheiros... a única coisa que restava para aquele saiyajin eram lembranças, a Terra e Kakarotto. Ficar mais forte que Kakarotto, esse era seu principal objetivo. Mas, ele tinha mais um motivo para ficar na Terra...

**Vegeta: **"E se eu dissesse? O que você diria?" –fala olhando meio de lado, tentando não encará-la-

**Bulma: **"Vegeta... você..."

**Voz: **"O que vocês dois estão fazendo acordados numa hora dessas! HAHAHA."

**Bulma: **"Mãe!"

**Srª Briefs: **"Não conseguem dormir? Eu também não. Nossa, vocês dois ficam uma gracinha juntos!" –começa a preparar um chá- "Vocês querem?" –dá um leve sorriso-

**Vegeta: **"Não, é melhor eu ir dormir..." –se levanta e vai para o quarto-

**Srª Briefs: **"Aaah... que pena... então, e você, Bulma? Quer?" –ainda sorrindo- (essa tia dá muito sorriso, alok '-' UASHAUSH)

**Bulma: **"Não, vou dormir, também. Boa noite!" –vai para seu quarto-

**Srª Briefs: **"Essas crianças... hahah." –acaba de preparar o chá e começa a tomar-

Bulma fica deitada em sua cama, pensando no que Vegeta havia dito. Ela fica confusa com as palavras do príncipe dos Saiyajins e começa a pensar sobre o que ela sente por ele. Não era a mesma coisa que ela sentia pelo Yamcha, era diferente... mais forte. Ela não sabia explicar. Vegeta começa a pensar também no que sentia por Bulma. Ele nunca havia ficado tanto tempo perto de uma mulher, principalmente, uma mulher que não era da mesma raça dele. Ela era uma pessoa boa para ele, o tratava bem, deu a ele um lugar para morar... era meio irritante às vezes, mas realmente gostava do jeito dela. Ele pensa sobre o sonho que ela teve e como a encararia de manhã depois da conversa que tiveram.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: **Finalmente o começo da estória de amor!**

Ao amanhecer, a claridade acorda Bulma. Ela levanta, vai tomar seu banho, se arruma, escova os dentes e os cabelos, e desce para a cozinha. Lá, encontra seus pais, mas não vê sinal de vida de Vegeta. A garota com um pouco de vergonha por se lembrar de ontem, pergunta se Vegeta já havia se levantado.

**Sr. Briefs: "**Sim, e ele nem quis comer nada. Levantou e saiu." –sorriso-

**Srª Briefs: **"Você quer comer o que, filha?" –sorrindo-

**Bulma: **"Nada, vou sair."

**Sr. Briefs: **"Mas, já?" –com o gato nos ombros e bebendo chá-

**Bulma: **"Sim."

A garota sai de casa e começa a andar pela cidade, sem rumo. Ela por acaso, dá de cara com Yamcha que pergunta como a garota está. Eles começam a conversar, o que acaba em briga, como sempre.

**Voz: **"Bulma, Yamcha!"

**Bulma: **"Kuririn!"

**Yamcha: **"O que está fazendo aqui, Kuririn?"

**Kuririn: **"Eu vim te chamar, Yamcha, para treinar comigo. Quero ficar bem forte para quando o Goku voltar. Mal posso esperar!"

**Yamcha: **"Ah, sim. O Goku faz falta... Bem, treinarei com você, sim!" –fala empolgado ao ouvir a palavra "treinar"-

**Bulma: **"Também sinto falta, mas o tempo passa rápido e logo ele estará aqui de novo com a gente."

**Kuririn: **"Sim. Bem, vamos lá, Yamcha. Até, Bulma!"

**Yamcha: **"Vamos. Tchau, Bulma."

**Bulma: **"Tchau." –acena enquanto vê os dois se afastando no céu-

Bulma volta a andar sem rumo, e começa a pensar no Vegeta: "Onde ele deve estar? Será que ele lembra da conversa de ontem? O que ele estará fazendo?". Ela abre uma das suas cápsulas que tem um carro e começa a dirigir, indo para qualquer lugar que a fizesse esquecer do príncipe dos Saiyajins. Depois de muitos quilômetros dirigidos, ela chega numas montanhas e para por lá para relaxar. Ela encosta numa árvore e começa a um barulho muito alto e uma claridade ao longe. Desconfiada, vai andando devagar com sua arma na mão até o local. Ao olhar, vê Vegeta destruindo umas montanhar com o seu Galick Ho, aparentando estar muito bravo. Bulma fica meio indecisa se devia chegar e falar com ele, mas resolve tentar.

**Bulma: **"O que você está fazendo?"

**Vegeta: **"O que você está fazendo aqui!" –surpreso -

**Bulma: **"Eu vim dar uma volta, e vi ouvi um barulho estranho, então vim ver o que era."

**Vegeta: **"Hunf." –ignora-

**Bulma: **"Por que está tão bravo?"

**Vegeta: **"Não é da sua conta. Apenas quero treinar em paz para acabar com Kakarotto quando ele voltar. Suma." –vira a cara-

**Bulma: **"Ora, seu... por que você me trata assim tão mal? Fiz algo que te aborreceu!"

**Vegeta: **"Não, muito pelo contrário." –vira o olhar-

**Bulma: **"O que você quer dizer com isso?" –confusa-

**Vegeta: **"Quero dizer que o teu sonho estava certo. Eu não te odeio, muito pelo contrário, eu amo você."

Bulma fica meio chocada com a declaração e não sabe o que dizer. O príncipe dos Saiyajins, meio sem graça, puxa a garota e a beija, fazendo Bulma ficar ainda mais chocada e um pouco envergonhada. Ela, com o coração acelerado, retribui o beijo.

**Bulma: **"Eu também te amo, Vegeta. Acho que passei a te amar, te conhecendo melhor, vendo o verdadeiro Vegeta..."

**Vegeta: **"..." –fica completamente sem graça- "Bom, é melhor eu voltar a treinar, preciso ficar mais forte do que Kakarotto..."

**Bulma: **"Está bem, melhor eu ir agora..." –vira e começa a se afastar-

**Vegeta: **"EI!" –grita-

**Bulma: **-vira e olha meio confusa-

**Vegeta: **"NÃO SE ESQUEÇA DO QUE EU DISSE, EU FALEI SÉRIO!" –fala alto para a garota ouvir e olhando torto, como sempre-

**Bulma: **"NUNCA ESQUECEREI!" –responde com um sorriso e volta para seu carro, voltando para casa-

Vegeta, completamente sem graça, vê Bulma partir e quando a garota some de seu olhar, ele volta ao seu treinamento. Um ano depois, um misterioso jovem tem uma batalha com Frezza (que sobreviveu após a luta contra Goku no planeta de Namek) e seu pai, King Cold. Frezza, aparentemente robotizado por ter perdido grande parte de seu corpo, vai para Terra em busca de vingança, mas acaba rapidamente derrotado por esse jovem, que esperava o retorno de Son Goku. Esse jovem era nada mais, nada menos que Trunks, o fruto do amor de Vegeta e Bulma, que veio do futuro. Provando que o amor percorre o Espaço e o Tempo.

~ Fim ~


End file.
